Draconians
Quick Note For those who were wondering, there is an actual language for Draconians out there. I only recently found out, so I will be leaving this here so you can translate and speak it. Summary Draconians are one of the three members of the Racial Trinity. They take the forms of dragons, and are sometimes mistaken as Purebloods. Draconians are naturally in tune with the Arcane Webbing, which allows them to excel greatly at magic. Although Draconians usually live a secluded life, they are sometimes seen outside the borders of their galaxy, extending their help and knowledge to humans and other races in their universe. They are also able to take on other forms, but this is rarely seen, not only because they are a fairly secluded race, but because the fact that they refuse to kill anything without reason, just to assume their form. Although they are pacifists, they have a very powerful military force garrisoned just in case of emergency. The whole planet is governed by royalty. All of the kingdoms, except for Irral, are governed by a King. It has also been noted that in the recent times, humans have started to hunt Draconians for their bones and scales. Biology Draconians are either born as humans or dragons, then later acquire the other form around the age of twelve. Some Draconians can also be born with or without wings or a tail as a human, and some are born without wings as a dragon. While this doesn't affect their flying capabilities as a human, because of their magic which allows them to fly, this is a huge hindrance to those who were born as dragons, as they cannot fly until they are twelve. Even though some of them are born without wings, people have asked RenkTek to make them mechanical wings. Their tail might also have a shape on the end of it after birth. Some are seen with blades at the tip of their tail, some have fur. This goes the same for the rest of their body, as the back scales might be replaced with soft fur at birth. It should also be noted that regardless of age, it is completely possible for a Draconian to be as small as a hatchling. This could be due to some Draconians genetically modifying themselves to halt the growth process, or they simply have the power to change their body mass, or can stretch themselves to certain lengths and heights and shrink back. Draconians can also live forever, as long as someone or something doesn't interfereWith the exception of hunger.. By interference, this means that they can live as long as someone doesn't physically kill them. However, it is incredibly hard to kill a Draconian, so most of the time, they're driven to near-death states. Like most typical dragons, they can breathe fire. It should also be noted that Draconians can cast magic in dragon form by spewing it at their enemies. For other elementals, like Lightning, it can just be casted by moving other parts of their body. The way a Draconian breathes fire is igniting gas they breathe from a pouch separate from their stomach. The way they ignite it is setting off a spark from a catalyst located in the back of their throat. Their throat is specially coated with resin that prevents them from burning the esophagus when preformed. They are also well built for catching prey, since most of their teeth are razor sharp, and can tear something to pieces in a matter of seconds. Although this is a method of catching food, most eat their prey whole, which gives them more of a satisfying feel. This satisfaction comes from feeling full, and in turn, makes them feel like they have more energy. Some Draconians takes this satisfaction even further, by using a method that would usually be used to protect their young. The saliva glands of a Draconian emit bacteria along with the saliva that tells the stomach of a Draconian that whatever they ate isn't food, and shouldn't be digested, as long as it's alive. By doing so, some parents use this method to protect their young away from bigger predators. They can also close this valve so that whatever they eat can be digested and turned into nutrients. History The Beginning TBE 1000 BFB '''BFB means Before First Bloodline Starting in the beginning, Draconians were fairly intelligent life forms, but were severely confused as to what they were supposed to do. They only knew how to speak their own language, and didn't know human speech. They had to survive against many other predators, and they went without transformation for a few hundred years. They taught themselves how to hunt, and eventually, found homes in surrounding caves and trees. '''900 BFB After 100 or so years, Draconians had found out that they couldn't die as long as someone or something doesn't physically kill them. They also started forming tribes, most of them made of friends and surrounding families. Eventually they also taught themselves to breathe fire, and were able to use the valve on their saliva glands to eat things whole, as opposed to tearing them piece by piece. Eventually, they did this instead of killing things brutally. 800 BFB After 100 years, they eventually figured out how to use magic. It wasn't actually implemented in their daily lives until around 774 BFB. They eventually used it for hunting, which allowed them to leave their homes. Eventually, they started settling in different areas, such as swamps and mountains. This caused them to adapt to these certain environments, and eventually, taught themselves on how to control their environment through magic. 700 BFB At this time, villages were being established all around the planet. They all had their certain pros and cons, but they provided shelter nonetheless. Village heads were appointed, so there wasn't complete chaos. They then started a trading system, to get resources from certain places that otherwise they couldn't adapt to, or live in. To this current day, they still use a trading system. The only thing closely considered to currency is any form of gems, but other than that, no official currency has been established. 600 BFB Transformations were recently just discovered, and people figured out that they had different forms they could change to. Of course later it would be known as a "human" form, but they didn't know what to call it. With this form, it made everything easier for things such as hunting, fighting, and building. Villages were expanded, and hunting was much more easier. People devoted themselves to making weapons like Swords, Bows, and Axes to fight and collect materials with. Fishing rods were made as well, due to the high demand of fish between villages. 500 BFB This time was difficult for us Draconians. Less and less fish were being caught, springs and lakes were drying up, and the soil had gotten much more dryer. We had to resort to hunting whatever animals roamed around, but it wasn't enough to feed everyone. Some turned against their villages, going solo and hunting by themselves. This caused villages alot of trouble. Half of the time, people would collapse of hunger, or possibly die from it. Half of our population crippled from this absence of food and water. 480 BFB Life was finally sustaining itself, as most of our resources returned to us. The huge drought had ended, and hunting was limited so those who only at meat could live. The soil was fertile again. We were able to farm to our hearts content, and a bunch of lives were saved. Some say that the reason why that all of our resources were returned to us, was because they prayed to the God of the Harvest, Finrai. Either way, life resumed itself, and those who had lost their family members lamented at their losses, and returned to their normal lives later than others. 200 BFB After 220 years, village heads had come together to expand on their communities. What they had elected was that they have their lands expanded, and make their villages into a kingdom. Not only would this give them more houses and workplaces, this would also make it easier for directing traders through the kingdom. They had begun to look for someone worthy enough to rule the whole kingdom, as they continued to build a castle worthy of a king. 100 BFB The last and final 100 years before we had found royalty. The first kingdom that was successfully built, Irral, had already been such a booming place. In fact, this kingdom was made from the same village I was born in. Aside from that, people started opening up shops, restaurants, and eventually we started recruiting for the royal guard. Funny thing, because to this day, we rarely used anything close to a military force, considering we're pacifists. As time went by, and they were close to finding someone worthy of ruling, I was chosen to be the Royal Advisory, due to my extensive knowledge. '10 AFB'AFB means After First Bloodline A King was finally found for every kingdom, including mine. I've met all the kings, and I honestly think they do a good job at what they do. Although, the King of Irral, Reyus, is pretty rough around the edges. Sure he can be nice, but he's quick to snap if you're not careful. Of course I have to help him work on that, or 'advise him' that it isn't the best of ideas to get mad when someone doesn't quite understand anything.